Sous le ciel étoilé de Paris
by SaviorMills
Summary: "Régina abaissa son regard et détailla le visage de la femme blonde en face d'elle. Magnifique fut le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit."


**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a déjà un petit moment et c'est en écoutant une musique sur Paris que j'ai pris la décision de le poster. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bien évidemment, le guimauve est au rendez-vous :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon imagination)**

* * *

 **Sous le ciel étoilé de Paris**

La nuit commençait à tomber et comme chaque soir, c'était à ce moment précis que Paris décidait de s'éveiller. La belle et éternelle Paris. Paradis des âmes amoureuses perdues. Seul endroit au monde où le coup de foudre serait pour ainsi dire inévitable au premier regard. Les nuits longues et animées, les restaurants chics et bondés, les terrasses des cafés prises d'assaut par des groupes d'amis ou par des êtres seuls.

Régina était assise, sirotant un thé vert dans l'un des cafés les plus appréciés de la capitale. Elle regardait passer les gens, les couples main dans la main, les jeunes parents avec leur nouveau-né dans une poussette, les adolescents vivant leur premier béguin. Et comme à chaque fois, Régina voulait vivre cela. Aimer et se sentir aimée. Son passé n'avait pas été très heureux en matière d'amour et la solitude qu'elle ressentait devenait de plus en plus grande chaque jour.

La brune pensait que ce soir là allait être une soirée comme les autres : déguster une boisson chaude sur une terrasse, se balader le long de la Seine et rentrer dans son appartement… Seule.

Et pourtant…

Régina se leva, prête pour sa fameuse balade. Elle laissa un généreux pourboire à côté de sa note et quitta la terrasse. Marchant lentement et regardant le sol, elle ne vit pas la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle et la percuta. Cette dernière, ayant perdu l'équilibre, tomba et poussa un juron.

\- Putain de… ! Aïe ! cria-t-elle en se massant le bras.

Instantanément, Régina vint l'aider à se relever tant bien que mal.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je… Je ne vous avais pas vue, je suis désolée…

\- Relevez la tête la prochaine fois que vous marcherez dans la rue, répondit seulement l'inconnue.

\- Je… Oui, je… Je ferai attention, bégaya Régina.

Suite à la phrase de la jeune femme, la brune leva doucement sa tête et rencontra pour la première fois le regard de celle qu'elle venait de bousculer. Dieu que ce moment était magique pour elle. Elle se noya dans deux billes émeraudes et resta immobile quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir face à la jeune femme dotée d'une chevelure blonde aussi époustouflante que ses yeux.

\- Sans vouloir vous dicter ce que vous devez faire, vous ne devriez pas marcher seule la nuit dans Paris.

\- Vous êtes bien seule vous aussi, non ? dit alors Régina tout en esquissant un sourire.

L'inconnue émit un petit rire et se massa nerveusement la nuque. Elle tendit alors sa main en direction de la brune.

\- Je m'appelle Emma.

Face à l'incompréhension de Régina, Emma ajouta dans un sourire à tomber :

\- Puisque nous sommes toutes les deux seules à errer dans les rues de Paris, nous pourrions errer ensembles.

Régina crut défaillir en entendant la dernière phrase d'Emma. Cette jeune femme blonde qui venait de lui faire vivre un premier coup de foudre lui demandait de se promener avec elle. C'était trop beau.

\- Régina, répondit alors la brune tout en serrant la main d'Emma.

Le contact fut bref mais suffisant pour les deux femmes qui ressentirent une sensation étrange les envahir.

Elles marchèrent alors pendant une heure ou deux. C'était comme si la notion du temps leur avait été enlevée à chacune. Régina écoutait Emma avec attention et parfois, le rire des deux jeunes femmes prenait le dessus.

\- Vous êtes réellement en train de me dire que cet homme est venu vous accoster avec un rat dans sa poche ? demanda Emma qui se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

\- Oui oui, répondit Régina toute aussi hilare. C'était assez surprenant, surtout que je hais les petits rongeurs… Je ne vous raconte pas le malaise que j'ai ressenti.

\- Je vous comprends, même si les petites bêtes ne me dérangent pas.

Elles continuèrent alors leur balade le long de la Seine, se lançant de temps à autre des regards accentués de petits sourires timides. L'air frais commençait à se faire de plus en plus ressentir et Régina regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses gants habituels pour couvrir ses mains. Les approchant près de sa bouche, elle souffla légèrement dessus pour créer un semblant de chaleur.

\- Vous avez froid ? demanda alors Emma ayant remarqué la manœuvre de la brune.

\- Un peu au niveau des mains, répondit Régina.

Avant même d'avoir réfléchi à son acte, la blonde s'approcha et prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes femmes ressentirent de nouveau l'étrange courant qui les avait traversées lorsqu'elles s'étaient serrées la main. Mais cette fois, l'échange dura bien plus longtemps que le premier. Les regards s'accrochèrent et chacune se noya dans celui de l'autre.

Emma leva les yeux vers le ciel et le contempla. Ayant senti ses joues s'empourprer, elle avait préféré mettre un terme à l'échange.

\- Vous avez vu… Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, dit-elle pour penser à autre chose.

\- Oh… Oui, il n'y a aucun nuage, c'est vrai que c'est magnifique, ajouta Régina. Les étoiles sont vraiment bien visibles.

Les deux jeunes femmes savaient que la conversation ne menait nulle part. Régina abaissa son regard et détailla le visage de la femme blonde en face d'elle. Magnifique fut le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle regarda par la suite leurs mains toujours jointes et comprit une chose : pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait la sensation qu'elle ressentait en tenant les mains d'Emma. Pour toujours elle voulait les avoir dans les siennes.

Emma remarqua que Régina détaillait leurs mains. Cela faisait depuis de très longues années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose pour quelqu'un. Elle réalisa que cette brune sortie de nulle part l'avait transportée ailleurs au premier regard. Régina et elle. Se tenant les mains. Sous le ciel étoilé de Paris. Ville qui avait assisté à d'innombrables coups de foudre.

Une légère brise de vent les fit frissonner et Régina brisa le silence qui s'était installé quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer…

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne bougea. Emma s'avança et colla presque son corps à celui de Régina. Chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre et dans un même mouvement, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser d'abord timide. La brune lâcha les mains d'Emma et vint les plaça dans sa chevelure blonde pour approfondir un peu plus ce baiser. Par manque d'air, elles se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front, arborant toutes deux un grand sourire.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant de longues secondes. Régina remit alors sa main dans celle d'Emma et l'entraina alors jusqu'à son appartement luxueux duquel on pouvait voir la Tour Eiffel.

Cette nuit là, Paris fut témoin d'un amour naissant à travers des draps froissés et deux corps s'unissant pour ne former qu'un. Dans un murmure que personne ne put entendre, la Cité de l'Amour se félicita une fois de plus, d'avoir réuni par la magie du Véritable Amour deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 **Le chapitre 5 de "Lâcher prise" arrivera très bientôt ! En attendant, je vous fais des bisous ! :)  
**


End file.
